Lunaris (Brave Lancer 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Busybody Lunaris: Okay, it's ready! Dig in, everyone! Everyone was very happy about the big portions Lunaris set in front of them. Lunaris: There's plenty enough for seconds and thirds. Just help yourselves! Lunaris: You can leave the dishes there, Commander. Have a sit down! Lunaris: Now now, you don't need to help me out. I can do the washing up by myself. Lunaris: Really, it's fine. It might sound weird, but I actually enjoy taking care of everybody. You'll make one lucky man very happy someday, said the commander. Lunaris: Now now, quit teasing. Lunaris: Have I ever thought about marriage? Not to anybody specific, no... Lunaris: ... Her mood suddenly changed, and a veil of sadness came over her eyes. Lunaris: Is something the matter? Umm, no. Lunaris: H-How 'bout you? Have you found someone nice yet? Lunaris: That's a shame. Want me to set you up on a blind date? Lunaris: Heehee, it's like I told you. I like taking care of people. Lunaris: Oh, what's gotten into everyone now? Lunaris: If they don't get to bed soon, they won't make it out of bed tomorrow. She spoke with a smile. Lunaris: ... But here, too, was that same veil of sadness. The commander was a bit worried about her. Episode 2: Dark Destiny One night, several days later, Lunaris was walking through the darkened forests alone. Lunaris: Oh, it's you. Were you following me? Lunaris: Why? Lunaris: I've washed the dishes, started the bath, patched up everyone's clothes... Lunaris: I thought I'd finished all the chores. Did I miss something? Lunaris: Huh? You...want to know where the nail clippers are? Lunaris: ... Lunaris: ...Be honest. You came here because you wanted to bring me back, right? Lunaris: Seems you like taking care of people, too. Doting on someone like...me. ---- Question 1=''"It's pretty late. Where were you going?"'' Lunaris: ...You see right through me, don't you. |-|Question 2=''"Is there light where you're heading?"'' Lunaris: Who knows... I fear I only see darkness ahead. |-|Question 3=''"Did you plan on leaving everyone behind?"'' Lunaris: Yeah, I did. Tell everyone I'm sorry...but there's something I just have to do. ---- Lunaris: I have this memory from long, long ago. It tells me I'm destined to fight against a certain somebody. She began focusing her energies in her lance while she spoke and dark forces slowly enveloped her. Lunaris: I am a...dark sorceress. One who must hone her vile energies, traverse the wicked way... Lunaris: This darkness shall swell and grow, until it transforms into a force that engulfs all light... With that, she unleashed a bolt of dark energy which obliterated a massive tree nearby. Lunaris: I didn't want anyone to know about my dark powers, so I tried not to use them in battle. Lunaris: So, the real reason why I took such good care of everyone... Lunaris: ...Was out of guilt. Guess it's my way of atoning. Lunaris: But...I can't be with you all anymore... Lunaris: I can't hide this darkness any longer. Lunaris: So...I have to leave. Lunaris: Now you know the reason why. It's been fun, really... Lunaris: Take good care of everyone for me, okay? Just as she was about to leave, there was a sudden flash of light in the distance. Lunaris: That flash... It must be a fire! Lunaris: It can't be an Eldritch attack?! ...Can it? Lunaris: But...but...I can't turn back now... I've already made my choise... Still! The turmoil was written across her face. Lunaris: *Sigh* Looks like I don't have a choice. Lunaris: This is... Lunaris: My final good deed! And so they rushed back to help the others. Episode 2: Hypnos Lunaris: *Pant* ... *pant* ...just hold on, I'll be right there! Lunaris: No... Just look at all those Eldritch! They're attacking the inn! The Princes and Princesses had been caught off guard, and were just barely holding their own in the ambush. Lunaris: Wh-What should I do? Should I use my powers? But! She watched as the others collapsed before her very eyes. Lunaris: Looks like I don't have a choice. No matter what people think of me, I gotta do what I gotta do. Lunaris: Just like that certain someone! Her dark energies began to gather, at a level greater than she'd ever used before. Lunaris: I must dwell in darkness! Hone my dark power! It's the only way! She shouted, as she released all of that amassed dark energy in one massive salvo. Lunaris: I shall lead you into the ebon depths, where you may slumber forevermore! Lunaris: This is my new skill... "Hypnos"! The Eldritch struck by her spell all fell where they stood, as if they'd lost consciousness en masse. It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Lunaris: I am...a dark sorceress. I have no choice but to let the darkness guide me. Lunaris: And that's why...why I can't... Before she could say any more, she was cut off with a "So where're the nail clippers?" Lunaris: Huh? You really don't know where the nail clippers are? That was only the beginning. Soon after came a barrage of questions, like... "Where's the breakfast stuff?" and, "Where's the laundry detergent?" Lunaris: *Sigh* Just how would you get by without me? ---- Question 1=''"See? Everyone needs you."'' Lunaris: F-Flattery won't get you anywhere. |-|Question 2=''"See? Everyone likes you!"'' Lunaris: Thanks... I like you all, too. |-|Question 3=''"Don't fear darkness, we're your light!"'' Lunaris: K-Knock it off! You don't even know where the nail clippers are...but thank you, all the same. ---- Lunaris: Looks like I was so afraid of the dark, I was almost consumed by it. Lunaris: But it was that dark power that saved you all, you say... A single tear sparkled in the corner of her eye. Lunaris: That settles it. I, the Dark Curse Lunaris, will traverse the wicked way. Lunaris: I'll be pampering the lot of you, now... Lunaris: You better be ready! She worked fast, answering everyone's questions--about the nail clippers, breakfast, detergent, everything. Lunaris: Now you know, so it's off to bed you go! Lunaris: You all have to wake up early tomorrow! Lunaris: And if you don't listen... Lunaris: ...I just might put you all to sleep with my new darkness skill! She chuckled mischievously. It might've been an odd way to put it, but her smile seemed to glow as if full of light. Category:Character Quest